Craving more
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan taking Itachi home for some fun. Graphic Yaoi. AU. Pwp. Hidan/Itachi. For pervs only.


_An: so this was a request. FluffyIsEmo wanted a shameless HidaIta with a not-shy Itachi, dirty talking and super, super long lemon and AU. Okay so this isn't super long and dirty talking is mild but it was the best I could do. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_warnings: Graphic Yaoi. OOC-ness. Au. Shameless smut, toys. pwp._

_...Craving more..._

He wasn't really one to go to night clubs, those places annoyed him because of the crowds and people who were either drunk or high as fuck, but then he had been bored so he decided to give it a try.

He didn't like it... it was loud, the music idiotic and the people stepping on his feet and rubbing all over him...disgusting.

Spitting insults he got himself a drink and found a place where he could sit down... this was worse than he though, he would empty the drink and then leave.

But then... suddenly there was a man popping in the chair across from him, Hidan had to double take because the guy had such perfect appearance it screamed 'high maintained'...but that wasn't the thing keeping his eyes on the stranger. It was the way pair of black eyes were looking at him.

Steady, as if asking a question.

Hidan fidgeted, dead sure that he hadn't met the guy before and partly sure that he wanted nothing to do with someone looking that prissy.

The stranger wearing black leather pants and a red shirt boiled his blood. He had to admit that no matter how arrogant the specimen looked he was still hooked. He raised his grey eyebrow in a silent question.

Hidan was never shy... and he wasn't about to start being shy now, but he had to admit that he's nervous. It was impossible to read anything from the strangers face.

Hidan would offer to get a drink, the problem was that the raven haired man already had a glass in his hand, held graciously by slim long fingers. Hidan watched those fingers as they moved, the hand raising the glass till the edge met with perfectly shaped lips.

Yes, Hidan was charmed, as simple as that. But he still tried to deny it, there was something about the guy that promised nothing but trouble.

Hidan watched in silence the guy sip his drink with the dark eyes sliding over him, they burned...but he didn't look away.

And then the stranger leaned forward over the little table and even though Hidan was interested and about to lean forward as well to hear better, he didn't have to.

The stranger was moving fast and the next thing he knew he could smell the scent of a good cologne and hot lips ghosted over his exposed ear.

"I'm Itachi..." the words were whispered and Hidan didn't miss the sultry quality in that low, manly voice, turning his head enough for his lips to meet Itachi's ear he gave his name in return.

"Hidan..." with that said he expected Itachi to draw back and then there would be small talk and such but again there were those lips brushing over his earlobe, stealing his breath away when a wet tongue traced it, the touch almost nonexistent but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Well then, Hidan...I wanna fuck."

It must have been the looks or maybe it was the straight forward way Itachi put it or it might have been the fact that Hidan was tuned on by the voice, he wasn't sure but the next moment he was in his car with Itachi sitting in the passenger's seat giving him a smirk that promised him all the naughty things that others refused to give.

His apartment wasn't far and Hidan was thankful for that because no matter how hot he thought Itachi was he couldn't stand for much longer the way those black eyes were eating him up. It wasn't the first time someone had came unto him in this sort of way, but he had never taken the offer and...well he still though the guy would be nothing but trouble.

He parked his car and jumped out of it without a word, waiting till Itachi would get out to follow him for the apartment. The journey as short as it was managed to jumble up Hidan's head.

He wasn't shy but it was still a bit too awkward if he had to just...fuck the guy, they hadn't even talked properly yet. But he was willing to try.

In the middle of the living room Hidan turned to face Itachi, he wondered how is he supposed to start it, should he offer a drink first or should he try and say something before they would get to the bed. Just looking at the raven haired man, standing there watching him as if he would be a rare valuable up for sale, made him a bit nervous but then again Itachi's features, they made him want to pounce on the guy, starting with those delicious looking lips.

He didn't even know was he allowed to kiss the guy, if Itachi wanted to stay impersonal and just...fuck, then he shouldn't even think about the option.

But he wanted to kiss him...Hidan couldn't even explain why but he wanted everything, every little damn thing. He was ready to kiss him head to toe... and then some more. He guessed it was the aura around Itachi telling him that he was blessed with the strange presence and he should act like a proper worshipper of the rare kind.

The rosy lips curled in a smug little smirk, challenging him."Are you going to watch me all night?"

He got his answer once more, Itachi was here for pleasure and if he's not up to it the next thing he would see would be Itachi's back as that one would leave him alone and cold. He let a similar smirk grace his own features as he stepped close, his violet eyes meeting Itachi's dark ones steadily. "Just wondering what I'm allowed to do and what is forbidden..."

"Hnn, nothing's forbidden...well, blood is forbidden but other than that, I hardly mind anything."

Hidan got his answer, if nothing was forbidden then Itachi would only have himself to blame if he got the most out of this night.

He pressed his lips on the plump ones pushing his tongue in the hot mouth tasting it, he must have startled Itachi a bit but the raven accepted the kiss soon enough, kissing him back just as eagerly, leaning into him. He felt Itachi's nimble tongue playing with his but it wasn't pushing for dominance, still in the kiss Hidan guided Itachi for his bedroom, switching the light on as they passed the doorway, his hand wanted to get familiar with Itachi's body as well, they started to explore and grope before they even got for the bed.

He brushed the red shirt upwards on the back feeling the soft, warm skin under it.

Itachi being the initiator to everything didn't disappoint him, he felt fingers exploring his chest, a small sound escaping the raven into their kiss, it just fuelled Hidan for more.

He pulled away breathing heavily, watching Itachi from up close, the guy was beautiful, panting and already seemingly aroused, the black eyes shining with the sweetest surrender Hidan had ever seen.

"Do you go with strangers a lot then?" he had to ask, he knew it was none of his business, but he had to know, maybe it was his pride wanting to know it. His fingers traced the nape of Itachi's neck, feeling the lean form shiver against him, liking the reaction and wanting more of it, he bit on the soft skin just under Itachi's jaw line, the bite gentle, assuring of no danger but hard enough to pull another delicious sound from Itachi.

"Hnn...I'm not." Itachi murmured pulling Hidan's shirt up and pulling it off, throwing it away randomly.

Returning the favour Hidan pulled Itachi's red shirt off over his head, ignoring the small buttons and then he put his fingers on the ponytail pulling the hair tie out of it, for a moment he was in awe because he had never really seen anyone looking more like a perfection.

The silky black hair fell over the lean pale shoulders... it was almost scary. He was never so aroused just by someone's looks, it was always more than that...always his imagination helping the process, imagining more than there actually was, but Itachi... it was quite different, there was nothing he would change, nothing he would add and nothing he would take away.

This was surely a one-night stand, there would be nothing more after this, that much he realised and it also calmed him, he couldn't screw it up. This was the one and only time in any case, one more reason to get his wanting fulfilled his own way.

Not to mention the fact that he was already almost there, his jeans getting just tight enough to feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me what you like." He asked breaking any distance between them, his chest rubbing against Itachi's, the warmness of flesh felt nice, his teeth scraping the flawless skin on Itachi's shoulders felt nice too.

"The dirtier the better."

He would grin, widely and amused through his arousal but Itachi's hands were on his belt, undoing it making him swallow heavily.

The jeans were pulled down to his knees, Itachi's hand laying on his crotch, feeling his cock, rubbing against it till he was completely hard, then Itachi leaned forward looking up to him, licking his length through his boxers.

He was starting to think that he might have found what he was looking for.

Hidan couldn't react any other way when Itachi pulled his black boxers down and then smirked at him in the same challenging way as before, he grabbed the long raven tresses with his fist and gently yanked Itachi's head forward.

"Suck me..." it was like an order but he must have guessed right after all because Itachi changed the crouching position to kneeling one and didn't hesitate to fill the hot mouth with his cock.

Hidan groaned when Itachi's eyes closed and the sweet suction begun, Itachi started to bob his head on his length, steadily taking more of him in the wet hotness, sliding the tongue over him, lapping at the head of his cock, the little sounds coming from Itachi aroused him further making him buck his hips and pull on the black hair harsher.

"Ahh...but you like it?" it wasn't even a question, it was a thrilling revelation for him because Itachi really sounded like he was enjoying the deed, the approving moan coming from Itachi's throat was enough encouragement for him to hold Itachi's head in place as he started to move his hips back and forth faster, fully enjoying Itachi's hot mouth sucking him off with such...slutty passion.

"Look at me." His voice came out raspy, the pleasure Itachi was giving him clearly showing, maybe that's why Itachi looked up at him right after his demand, locking the black eyes with his and Hidan was sure if Itachi's mouth wouldn't be full there would be that smug smirk on those wonderful lips.

Hidan smirked inwardly...yes, Itachi was definitely the submissive type...it seemed he couldn't ask for anything more, but really... the way Itachi was pleasuring him, taking him deep inside, sucking and nibbling with the tongue, it was blowing his mind.

"shit... that's right, so good. " he was making sounds now, the suction increasing as Itachi closed the pretty eyes and gave full attention to his throbbing need, not minding when he got rather rough with his moves, Hidan had always been quite rough with his partners but Itachi took it in the sexiest way, moaning on him and making him feel numb, his body tingly and electricity- like shivers running down his spine.

His hands turned into fists in Itachi's hair, pulling as he looked down, observing the dirty way his hard flesh disappeared in the wet heat.

The blow job was turning wet and rough, Hidan crazed by the pleasure and the slurping sounds Itachi didn't even seem ashamed of, which was a good thing because he loved them, they spurred him on just like watching Itachi eat him did. He was maybe carried away, pulling and pushing on Itachi's hair probably too rough, his hips thrusting forward hard, and once again he found his mind almost blank, his imagination not trying to add or take away, Itachi looked perfect kneeling before him, worshipping his cock, swallowing on him, causing him to shudder all through.

He didn't want to think about those perfect lips wrapped around any other cock but his, if there was such thing as falling in love through sex then he was falling in love.

"You take it so well Itachi." He praised testing Itachi's limits, pushing his cock deep until he felt Itachi's nose brushed his neatly trimmed pubic hair. It was just about too much for him, his erection throbbing, pulsing inside of Itachi's welcoming mouth, sucking the pre-cum out of him, making him crazy.

Itachi's answer was a moan, there was a 'pop' and he was growling because he wanted Itachi's mouth back on him, but Itachi just licked the tip, sliding the hot pink tongue around the head of his cock followed by Itachi's lips wrapping around it. Itachi was sucking just the tip now once more looking up to him, Itachi's hands on his hips kept him in place, he received a playful smirk as Itachi pulled away from him even though his hands were trying to force the raven back on his length..

"Get naked and get on the bed." Eager would be the best way to describe him now, his body anticipating anything Itachi could offer, which obviously was a lot. And then there was just something in the way Itachi Obeyed him, the slim fingers fumbling with the leather before popping the button open and pulling the fly down slowly. Itachi's eyes on his made it feel like he was watching a striptease and even if Itachi wasn't moving for it to actually be one, it was just perfect already.

He stepped out of his jeans and boxers, leaving them on the floor and then he helped Itachi with the leather pants, first grabbing on the firm ass just to feel the leather and the flesh underneath it, the next moment he was roughly tugging the leather down pale thighs, not surprised that there were no underwear.

Hidan crouched to get the black pants off completely, having to unbuckle the leather boots before he could that, Itachi helped him by kicking off the boots and stepping out of the last bit of clothing, hands firmly holding unto Hidan's broad shoulders.

When Itachi was completely naked before him, Hidan had to take another pause to take in the beautiful body so willingly presented to him, being the person he was he would never find the right words to describe, he would end up insulting. Still crouching he reached for Itachi's pinkish cock, pleased to find it already hard.

"Hm Itachi, that's what sucking cock does to you?"

Obviously it was, Itachi let out a rather loud moan as his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh, he stroked carefully looking up to gauge Itachi's reactions, they were making his breathing hitch as he saw the white teeth digging into Itachi's lower lip, nibbling on it as he stroked harder, Itachi's black nails leaving half moons on his shoulders.

Hidan leaned forward teasing the head of the pretty pinkish cock by licking it, wetting it all around before he slid his tongue in the little slit at the tip. "Nn!" needy Itachi grabbed his hair, looking down on him, gasping and trying to force him to take the erection in his mouth to return the pleasure he had received from Itachi.

Hidan gave a hard suck to the tip before he slid his tongue to the base, one of his hands holding Itachi's hip, the other cupped the sacks, massaging them gently and carefully.

Itachi was murmuring something he didn't understand, a stream of low, husky sounds, urging him on.

Smirking he pulled back, very pleased to hear some sort of annoyed huff from Itachi.

"Get on the bed, I want you on all fours." Hidan instructed but guided Itachi for the bed himself, it was as if he was scared to lose body contact now when he had had the taste of the young man. Itachi didn't seem to mind much, crawling on the bed looking perfect on his black sheets, the teasing apparently forgotten, the moves just fast enough to show Hidan how needy the raven was.

Itachi got on the very middle of the large bed with Hidan right behind him after he had ventured for his drawers pulling out the lubricant, throwing it on the bed for later use, right now he was once more presented with thrilling sight.

Itachi looked so good like this, bent over for him to...pleasure and he would do his best to do just that.

Itachi's backside got his full attention, his hard cock twitching at the sight of it, the perfect shape firm and pretty just asking him to grab unto it and feel. Itachi looking at him over the shoulder with the black strands of hair veiling the black eyes, it was like the devil himself was inviting Hidan for a feast.

His hands having mind on their own landed on Itachi's ass, moulding the supple flesh to his liking and spanking when he pulled a moan from Itachi, moving to Itachi's side he took hold of a slender wrist guiding Itachi's hand for the headboard. "Hold on to that."

The raven gave him a look that said this was really unnecessary and he should get a move on, Hidan offered a quick kiss and a bite on Itachi's lower lip for an answer to that look, earning a whimper.

"No tricks."

Hidan really didn't even get what Itachi meant with it, he really didn't, he was just surrendering to his dirty mind putting Itachi into this position, he wasn't about to tie the man down though he wouldn't mind it.

Getting back behind Itachi he pulled on the narrow hips enough for Itachi to get the hint and spread his legs just enough for Hidan to reach between them and fondle the smooth balls at the same time managing to make sure Itachi was still hard and needy with his other hand. He gave slow teasing pumps to Itachi's erection, his violet eyes devouring the sight of the pale lean body shivering because of him, the little pinkish hole between the smooth ass cheeks twitching, anticipating his touch.

He couldn't resist a few rather hard slaps on the delicious backside, it was such arousing sight when the pale skin turned reddish and Itachi's gasps where just the reactions he was wanting to get, his other hand feeling pre-cum leaking out of Itachi's rock hard cock, he wasn't the only one having hard time with holding back.

Hidan let go of Itachi, both hands now sliding over the soft skin of the firm ass cheeks, he parted them holding back the groan wanting to leave him, his fingers squeezed the flesh pulling to the sides, the ring of muscles between them twitching, inviting him with the pure pinkish colour it had, he leaned down till his wet tongue traced the wrinkled skin. Itachi's surprised gasp was loud enough for him to hear it and for him to press his tongue firmly against the pucker, Itachi twitched under his tongue.

Giving another lick he pushed his tongue inside.

"Fuck... Hidan."

Hearing his name called out like that with the smooth low voice wavering, it was enough for Hidan to feel his body start trembling with need, but it was pleasure in itself to feel Itachi's hotness around him, feel the perfect body twitching at the way his tongue was wriggling inside deeper, his drool sliding out of his mouth and covering the reddish skin as he licked and sucked just to bury his tongue inside of Itachi again.

"Ahhh...mmmnn!" Itachi's moans were getting louder as he thrust roughly, his tongue sliding inside easily now, Itachi's body didn't resist him, it asked for more pushing the lovely ass back at him, meeting his intruding tongue.

Hidan parting Itachi's ass cheeks almost brutally pushed his tongue inside as far as it could go, wriggling it around in the tight hole. He spanked Itachi's ass hard and felt it clench around his tongue pulling him deeper.

"Oh god, mhh...ahhh!"

Hidan pulled back breathless."What a perfect ass you got Itachi...you liked that, eh? "he asked massaging Itachi's ass cheeks.

"Y-Yes! Mnnn...Hidan!" Itachi's voice now had gained something like a pleading tone to it and Hidan couldn't help but love it just the way he loved the abused ass wriggling to get more of him.

Hidan smirked...soon the gorgeous will beg him, he parted Itachi's cheeks anew just to push his tongue inside deeply, moving it roughly against the already slick walls, intruding further.

Itachi was making sounds that led Hidan to think the beauty of a man was chewing on his pillow, Itachi's hard raspy breathing filling the fairly spacious bedroom.

But it was about Hidan's limit as well, his cock was aching to get where his tongue was, his breathing long since wasn't calm anymore, pulling back he grinned at the way Itachi really had buried the pretty face in one of his pillows, chest on the bed leaving the backside in the air, it was such a mouth-watering sight for Hidan, he wanted Itachi like he had never wanted anyone before.

With his hands shaking he grabbed the tube of lubricant, not giving a fuck that it was strawberry scented he squirted the substance on his fingers, spreading it with little care as some landed on his sheets.

Putting his slick fingers on the little hole he massaged it in small circles, he wanted to tease Itachi till the raven would be a mess but his own body had demands too.

It worked anyway, Itachi hissed and wriggled his backside impatiently.

"What Itachi? I can't hear you."

"Ahh...push them inside, Hidan...mm!"

Giving a playful spank for the delicious ass he did as asked, two of his fingers going inside the heat, he wasn't gentle anymore, he could tell Itachi was more than just ready and he had made sure Itachi is relaxed enough to take more than that anyway.

The sight was lovely, the pink walls stretching for his fingers, Itachi arching and accepting him, the laboured breathing only getting more rapid as he thrust his digits in and out fully.

"Nice and hot inside..." Hidan murmured squeezing Itachi's ass cheek with his other hand, pulling to the side for more access and better sight for his naughty eyes. He added the third finger and started to pump them slowly.

When Itachi seemed well into it, moaning and pushing back greedily he pulled his fingers out and got his reward right after that, Itachi's sounds were clearly those of disappointment.

Itachi would have to wait, just like he was doing everything in his power to push the need back so he could play more, after all if Itachi really was as arrogant and prissy as it seemed that his only chance was to deliver the raven an unforgettable night and then who knows, the beauty might search for more afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Itachi demanded in an annoyed tone when he got out of the bed, rummaging through his drawer.

"Stay where you are." Itachi did stay where he was but didn't look pleased.

"Relax... you just seemed the type that might love playing with toys." Announcing that he had the toy in his hand already, a rubbery vibrator he was covering with the lube as he crawled back on the bed. Itachi shook his head in firm denial turning to face him and Hidan's eyes fell on Itachi's man pride, it was visibly painful for Itachi... he was kind of proud he had managed to get the man in this condition, even if he wasn't better.

"Actually I don't... get that thing away and-..."

Hidan inclined his head to the side trying to read Itachi's expressions, it was always a challenge but he guessed with time he could actually learn to do it. It was the little things like slightly arched black eyebrow.

"I swear it hasn't been used before and you will like it, c'mon."

"I don't want it." Itachi in Hidan's eyes were getting a bit bitchy, the tone smug and the pale fingers pointing at the toy with disdain as if it would be a monster.

Rolling his violet eyes at the ceiling he pounced on the lean body before him, forcing Itachi to turn back, his hand in the black hair pressed Itachi's face on the pillows, leaning over his tongue found a delicate ear and just like Itachi had started this all he slid his tongue over the ear and then down to the graceful neck.

Itachi stopped squirming and froze when he with his other hand pressed the toys tip at the previously prepared hole, Itachi hissed at him but thanks to the rather little size of the toy Hidan could push it inside without hurting.

A low moan made Hidan grin as he slowly moved the vibrator in further. "Told you, you would like it...good?"

"I...ah, I didn't come with you...f-for a fucking toy."

Hidan chuckled, the guy was somehow adorable even when being demanding like this. His fingers grabbed the edge of the rubber toy firmly, he pulled it out just to push it inside hard and once more he got the reaction he was expecting, Itachi's body convulsed and he didn't have to hold it down anymore, Itachi's ass pushed back for more of the rough treatment.

"Aah...fuck!"

If he wasn't mistaken the pale beauty was one step away from screaming and releasing on the sheets below, the body shaking with a thin layer of sweat covering the ghostly skin, it was beautiful. Hidan started to move the vibrator looking for the special spot in Itachi. "Feels good Itachi?"

"Yes ...yes. Nnh, there!" Itachi really did scream it and Itachi was back to abusing his pillow, the hands fisting the black sheets with vengeance.

Making sure the toy was rubbing against the sweet spot Hidan turned the vibrations on, he was very curious to see Itachi going crazy.

"Ah...ahh. No, it's too much... Hidan!"

Hidan moved away from Itachi, observing the way he was writhing and wriggling his ass, it seemed it was hard for Itachi to decide what to do, just accept it or reach behind and take the toy out... or push it deeper. The sounds Itachi was making, they were just enough for him to grab his own cock and stroke it to relieve some of the tension, his body shuddered deliciously, he was biting his lips now imagining how good the actual sex with Itachi would be... he would devour the man.

Hidan's purplish eyes gained a darker tone to them seeing Itachi moan with the lips parted, the drool wetting his pillow as the raven kept moaning for more, the black eyes closed, the expression between pleasure and despair. "P-please... Hidan..."

Hidan observed Itachi clench his lower muscles trying to get the vibrator deeper, swallowing the moan he grabbed on the vibrator holding it firmly. "Nice sounds...You deserve a treat, fuck yourself on it." Hidan added a well aimed spank on the petty ass just for good measure, he was sure it was the state where he could ask anything since Itachi had already uttered the magic word.

He was right, Itachi just growled moving the lean body in fluid motions, pushing back on the toy just to slide it back out and then forcefully take it inside.

"Mm what a sight, Itachi... you can go harder, I can see how you love it."

Itachi pushed his ass back hard and screamed out, the back arching, Itachi's arms shaking, unable to hold the weight anymore they gave in, Itachi's face meeting the black sheets.

Hidan noticed the tears, but in this case they were the good kind since Itachi kept moaning clutching the sheets. "Fuck me."

Finally...

He had enjoyed the torture, it was a pleasure to watch Itachi when the raven was in desperate need but he couldn't wait either, he was just as desperate.

The toy was discarded on the floor after he had turn the buzzing off, his hands on Itachi, anywhere and everywhere, the touches hungry.

The abused backside getting most of his attention, his fingertip rubbed the quivering hole as he got behind Itachi, his hand did a quick job to smear his pre-cum over his cock before he guided it for the delicious hole, pushing through with force, his hips snapping forward hard and fast.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Itachi's heat enveloped his length fully, starting to move he wasn't careful or gentle, Itachi was fine letting out alluring moans as he used his hands on Itachi's hips to pull the pretty ass on his cock with each move.

"Mmh, so big... move harder."

Hidan started to thrust into Itachi and tried to breathe somewhat steadily. He stroked Itachi's back gently and felt him shiver...but Hidan couldn't really stop himself from the gentle action, it was fleeting though next he slapped Itachi's ass, his eyes watching the sight of his cock sliding in and out, he was big and the way he was stretching Itachi's tight heat, it was making his spine tingle.

"You like that, fills you up good, doesn't it?"

Itachi was taking everything from him, it was the best feeling he had had, Itachi's spine arched so beautifully, the perfectly formed ass bouncing back and forth, helping him to get deeper and harder.

"Oh yess. Hidan, so good!"

"Your ass feels so hot Itachi...so tight...and so wet inside...mh!" Hidan mumbled spanking and kneading Itachi's perfect round ass cheeks and pounding in hard and deep aiming for Itachi's sweet spot. He didn't miss.

The screams were lovely to his ears, he usually though his partners were too loud but when it came to the beauty impaled on him, he wanted more and louder and... just more. The sounds urged him to move faster, get deeper and deliver more, his hands clutching on Itachi's hips hard, their wet skin slapping together hard and loud.

Itachi was at some point calling out his name, or at least it sounded close enough and he himself had turned into an animal, he didn't think about hurting Itachi he just pounded the pretty ass as hard as he could because less would not be enough to sate.

"Oh yes ,Itachi...perfect...I'm gonna come so hard in your ass." He was close, the foreplay doing them both in, he reached around Itachi and wrapped his fingers around his cock pumping it roughly.

"Ready to come for me Itachi?" he asked his hips slowing down just to increase the force behind his thrusts.

"Y-yes..." It was hard to understand Itachi at this point but really, Itachi showed him the answer well enough, a hand landed on his that was jerking Itachi's length and squeezed harder than he was, showing that even though Itachi looked kind of fragile, there was nothing fragile in him.

"Then come for me...come and let me hear you." Hidan moaned out his hips out of control, they snapped forward fast and hard as he himself was over the edge hearing Itachi's low moans and feeling the hot creamy seed cover both their hands.

"Mmnh, Oh Hidan... Hidan."

Hidan though he growled Itachi's name, he wasn't sure but he wouldn't be surprised if he did... it was intense. His orgasm shaking him all through, he was coming deep inside of Itachi and feeling the neat body shiver and accept him, it was heaven.

They had made quite a mess, his seed was slipping out of Itachi's abused backside, sliding down the smooth thighs as he pulled out, shaking and trying to breathe.

He crashed on the bed, his face already forming a huge grin as he laid there, feeling Itachi beside him turn to lay on the back, their breathing still hard and heavy but the best part was Itachi's face, the pale cheeks were flushed just enough to show him that the pleasure had been good enough, the eyes closed...peaceful, sated.

It was after good five minutes till Itachi fidgeted and sat up murmuring something about 'mess everywhere'.

Itachi was getting out of the bed but Hidan grabbed him on his wrist pulling back. "You can stay, I don't mind." He had knew from the beginning that Itachi wouldn't be one for attachment.

"I rather not."

"Relax, I won't ask anything of you, I just don't see why you should wander the streets when it is so late." He could see it on Itachi's face, that it took some while for Itachi to ponder the matter.

"The sheets need to be changed though and it might be me asking for more later."

...

An: thank you for reading... please, let me know what you think about it...


End file.
